One Piece Exodus
by TheKinshu922
Summary: The search for a lost twin and her parents drive a young 19 year old girl named Kiely to the seas.  She will run into many strange characters who will push her further along a path she did not want to go down follow her adventures.  OC's accepted
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece

This story is unique because my oc's journey starts around the same times Luffy's does. This chapter is shorter than a normal one would be because I wanted to leave off on with hope excitement. This story will have a lot of comedy too it but keep in mind it will be sad and very serious at the same time. At the end of the chapter is a form to submit original characters those are always fun to read. You can Pm those to me if you would like enjoy and review.

CHAPTER 1: A Unified Dream

A small island is nested to the south of the large country of Sunderland. The island goes by the name of Norooz. It was a failed colonial island by the great country of Sunderland, but instead of the settlers returning home when the project was canceled they stayed. The reason why the group stayed on the island was because of its stunning natural wonders untouched by the destructive hands of man. There was lush jungle with a tall mountain in the center of the island. From the Mountain spawned three rivers that divided the island into three different regions. As the rivers rushed down the mountains rather impressive waterfalls formed. The most impressive of these falls was the Lamilunar falls staggering nearly a 180 feet into the air and flowed into the fall line of the river (Fastest moving part of the river). The human population has only been settled on this island for a quarter of a century. This means that many these people were the first generation on the island; many of who had already given birth to the next generation. The current population of the island was around 3,500 people most of which that was centered on the chief port that had grown into the bustling town of Clearwater. The town had no issues with violence because of it lax polices and its agreement to serve both: pirate and marine, Vagrant, and rich etc... This was a happy settlement that had no worries.

This is just the backdrop to what will begin an epic adventure of a young woman named Kiely L. Rumi and her struggles to find her brother and bring him home. This adventure begins in the cozy cottage just north of the actual port of the city. The cabin was somewhat ornate filled with strange hand carved wooden furniture and series of assorted statues and paintings indicating a person who has traveled well in their life lived here. An old man with a full gray beard and a balding head sat on a couch. He was wearing a pair of overalls and a nice shirt on his feet he had a pair of bed room sleepers. His face wrinkled furiously as he stared intently at a picture that had two babies both looked exactly a like except one was a girl while the other was a boy. Everything from their brown hair to their blue eyes was similar. In fact it was hard to tell them apart he took one last look at the picture and sat it on the coffee table in front of him. He yelled "Come here a moment Kiely"

"Hai papa... just give me a sec okay" Kiely said as she brushed her bangs off to the side and quickly ran a comb down her brown hair that fell just below her shoulder. She looked in a mirror and adjusted her orange blouse and slipped on a pair of brown sandals the rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of white capris pants. She grabbed a white boonie and placed it on her head. She ran out of her room grabbing a unique blade from the corner of the room and placing by her bed as she turned the corner to the living room she heard her Grandpa say

"Do you really mean to go through with your plain...?" She walked in front of him and nodded her head in solidifying her resolve. "Then sit down a sec... I have quite a few gifts for you and just so you know through my travels... I have acquired an invaluable amount of wisdom and that is my greatest treasure I can give you so I reckon I will start with my invaluable knowledge. First, rely on your strength to an extent, but the more intelligent fighter will carry the day... that is the truth the next two are more important... the life we live is short and can even be shorter for those on the sea... So fulfill your dreams and goals everyday make every day memorable so in your final moments you can sing about your tales with pride... Last is one of equal importance there will be times on this journey when all you see is darkness and you feel like giving up... when that times come remember the reason you have come so far in the first place strengthen your resolve with knowledge and fight out of the darkness."

She was taken aback by her Grandpa sentiments she smiled and wiped a small tear from her eye and said "I will bring him back I promise" She embraced her Grand Pa in a hug and tears fell down her face she was always known for being slightly over emotional she pulled her hat down over her face to hide the tears. It was clear she missed her brother who was taking by a group of slavers in the middle of the night nearly 5 years ago now. It was traumatic incident her parents were retired marines and took to the seas to find him they have not returned either. It was now her turn and she was going to bring him back at all cost. Her Grandpa pulled himself away from the girl and spoke

"Don't let me forget I have several gifts for you the first of these being a coat. It's just a white captain's coat Grandma stitched for you to show your status; it is blank so you can put whatever symbol you want to on it and the second gift is a necklace bearing the image of Christophe he will protect you on the seas... it's about eighty years old now so don't lose it" He half joked laughing at his own joke he looked at her and smiled " You will get the third gift tonight now go and buy the rest of your supplies and meet me and your Nanny at your ship in a few hours.. Now get going."

An emotional Kiely placed the folded coat on the coffee table and stared at the necklace for a moment before she placed it around her neck. She kissed it and darted out of the door towards the market area to get the supplies she much needed. Her grandpa shook her head and wonder if this girl was going to make it by herself she was rather smart, but would that be enough to carry her through her journey. One thing for sure he needs to get to the docks and prepare the third gift.

**In the Market place**

Kiely was wandering through the shops her mind following through a million thoughts at once. Each time the roulette spinner in her head seemed to stop it landed on a depressing thought; the thought of her brother and where he maybe now. This thought struck deep down to her very core because the day when he was taken she could do nothing to stop the attackers from taking him in fact she felt that her parents blamed her for the kidnapping whether that held any truth or not it was the way she felt.

Since that day she learned how to fight and with swift determination learned the basic techniques that would go a long way into mastering the sword style of her Grandpa. She would make silent vow after vow with herself that by using any means necessary she would bring her brother back and her hope was that her brother would somehow hear her pleas and fortify his hope knowing his sister was on the way to save him. She held the will of her family inside of her they all have shed tears of grief including her and she was going to rid them all of this unyielding grief

She wandered into a shop that specifically sold book that pertained to pirates; books about the romance of being a pirate and the marines who fought tooth and nail to rid themselves from the scourges of the seas. The book she was looking for was one of non-fiction of sorts so she could get accustomed to how to deal with pirates on the open seas and how they would treat her. What she found was three books that she thought were too perfect. The first of the books "The Tale of a King: Gol D. Roger" the other two were generic books about how to deal with pirates in pressure situations that did not involve fighting and killing.

She continued walking around the market gathering various odds and ends to finish preparing for her journey. After about an hour or so more of shopping she figured she would head back to her house to grab the last of her things before going down to the ship and setting sail. On her way back home she noticed that there was not too many people out and about this was unusual for this town she brushed that thought off to the side blaming it on the weather not that it was bad it was just slightly colder than usual.

As she opened the door her face fell on a picture of her and her brother. The same one that her Grandpa was holding early; she walked over to that picture and picked it up looking at it for a second she smiled and one thought entered her head she was going to find him. She sat the picture down and picked up the coat and placed it so that it rested over her shoulders. This was the same way her father would wear his marine coat. She walked out of the living room and into her room grabbing a sword by her bed she tied it on her waist with an orange sash. She looked on her nightstand and saw a steel forearm protector this was essential to her sword style. She walked over and picked up the piece of armor and slid it on her left arm. She clutched her hand and rotated her wrist to make sure it still fit. She threw her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder giving her room one last look she shut the door bidding it goodbye. Kiely walked into the living room and looked at the bookshelf and saw a picture of her and her brother when they were 12 she carefully took the picture out of the frame and slid it in her pocket she was ready now. She walked out of the door bidding her house goodbye.

Walking down the cobble streets she had a good view of the ocean and the sun setting behind it. This was called by many in her village the twilight period during this time it is said that lost souls could find their way home. She couldn't count the days she sat at the port hopping to see her parents or bother come sailing over the horizon and each time she was let down as the passing ships that came in where never the one she hopped for. She remembers begging the most disgusting looking pirates for news of a couple of Marines but as always nothing ever came up. Starting today however, she was not going to wait any longer she was going to throw her hat in the ring and find them herself.

Kiely was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice she was approaching a huge banner that read 'Good Luck Kiely we are with you...' In fact it was not until people started to jump out of barrels and from behind crates yelling surprise did she notice anything. She was in utter shock as her Grandparents walked up to her and said " We did this so you know unity... you are never alone this village will support you no matter how far you may go" Her Grandpa paused for a moment and the screamed " Bring out the cake!". Sweets were always a soft spot for Kiely ever since she was a child she loved sweets. As the sun fell and welcomed the night there was a huge party erupting amongst the pier no one was sad the music was upbeat there was food for everyone and more are less it was all ate.

Although she enjoyed this party Kiely found that it was the time for her departure she knew it would be sad when she did, but she wasted too much time already. She called her Grandparents over to meet her and said "It is about that time ya reckon" They nodded in agreement the sun has already set if she did not leave soon she might change her mind. "How should I say goodbye:" she asked them to which they shook their heads and scooted off dancing to the music leaving her to decide for herself.

Picking up a mug of Rum she raised her glass high and said "Thank you all so... so much... I will not fail... It is about time that I depart I have a big world to search... Y'all came out to see me off and threw this wonderful party. I will carry the will of this village always" She paused with the entire party starring at her then with a smirk she started to sing.

"No matter how far he may roam

Always a hero comes home

In his last stand he will fight

Until he sees victory in sight

Always a hero comes home

With sword drawn he will lead

Until all the lost souls freed

Always a hero comes home

On highs seas or mountain peaks

In the darkness where hope is bleak

Always a hero comes home

In the desert he may thirst

But he will save the dying first

Always a hero comes home

On that day he returns

Our hearts will no longer yearn

Always a hero comes home

No matter how far he may roam

Always a hero comes home "

Once she finished her song the whole village was cheering along in a happy tone this was a song that everyone knew. It was sort of an Anthem for the island and it helped that she had a beautiful singing voice. She finished her song and hoped onto her boat her grandpa untied the ship from the dock and she was off into a voyage of new adventures. As her ship sailed off she can here the entire party singing the song as she hears the lyrics clear 'Always a hero comes home' she smiled and let a tears slide out of her eye before she took to the helm as the voices of the village fell over her until her ship was out of sight.

This was the beginning of the adventure for the young Kiely L. Rumi at age 19 she was sailing into an unknown adventure as she follows in the same footsteps as her parents to find the lost one. Her goal solidified and her dream concrete she sales off into the night into a calm sea with a gentle breeze.

OC Submission form

Name:

Nickname( If applicable):

Bounty Name:

Age:

Race:

Appearance:

History(I am a history major so make these good please):

Weapons/ Techniques/ Devil Fruits (Also include attacks):

Personality(Include likes and dislikes):

Dream:

Other(Cause anything can be improved):

That song is actually a poem a wrote a while ago let's see I was in 10th grade when I wrote it.. It is kinda cheesy I guess but I felt it fit in nicely with the tone of the chapter. I really hoped you all enjoyed the chapter leave a review and send me those characters. I am willing to take any spots so no need to worry on that


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but the damn Stomach Flu sucks.

Thank you for the feedback on Chapter 1 I do appreciate it so much... keep sending in your characters I have got a few good ones thus far and hope to get more... Without much else to say this is in Luffy time so keep that in mind that the High ranking Marine Admirals are filled I will except vice admirable and below if they are good. Just had to reiterate that so I don't waste my fans time... Remember to review and what not.

Chapter 2 A Lucky Unlucky Encounter with the Red Eyes Pirates...

The pristine waters of the North blue shimmered brightly on this early summer morning. Kiely had been on the waters over a week now and she was itching to set foot on land. According to her decent navigational skills she should hit a small island called Chosu. Flying over head was a pelican it swooped down and dropped off a newspaper for her to read as she was accustomed to back on her home island. The headline of the the newspaper Red Eye Pirates headed towards Chosu. What she new about the Red Eye Pirates is that they were a group of pirates that arisen around two or three years ago in the south blue she could only imagine why they would be heading to a small Island like this one. She just hoped if they were there when she got there they would be of no concern to her. She saw the port come into view it was a welcoming sight for the main reason she had been out of food for a day and she missed being on stable ground. She put on her gauntlet and attached her sword on her side deciding not wear the coat it would attract to much attention and prepared to dock the boat.

Once she docked the boat she stepped off and was instantly greeted by a strange man dressed in an equally strange soy bean outfit he was chanting the words " Come one come all down to the ultimately delicious unbeatable world famous restaurant The Soy. This place is home to the one and only world famous Pho..." That last statement peaked Kiely interest, She walked up to the guy to get directions.

"Hey mister where is this great place to get Pho.." The man turned to face her and in this flamboyant display of twirling an arrow and tossing a menu up in the air. " so it is that way I am to assume" The man just stuck the arrow out in great excitement. Kiely was best to find the place on her own this guy was sure no help. Well at least some help he did point her in the right direction. For the most part though the entire town seemed to be built around the restaurant. There was two main roads one went to the restaurant the other went to the other to a rather large residential area. After about five minutes of walking she came along a huge building with a red roof the architecture of the building resembled a traditional restaurant with nice wooden floors and poor lighting it was decorated with antique farming tools among other things. As she walked in she noticed the place was packed well before lunch time she could only imagine how busy this place was during the lunch time. She walked in and sat down at the bar next to two cloaked figures.

A young waitress approached and asked what she would like to drink to which she responded. " Some rum if ya got any and a glass of water please" The waitress bowed and went to get her the drinks she requested this appeared to catch the eye of the cloaked figures beside her. So much so that they asked her a question.

" So what's a pirate doing in parts like this..." The shorter cloaked figured asked earning a quizzical look from Kiely " What's with that look you are amongst friends..." The cloaked figure removed her hood revealing a blonde haired girl with hair down to the middle of her back her bangs were brushed off to the side similar to Kiely but was dyed pink. Her dark blue eyes were surrounded by dark eye shadow to make them stand out more. She puts on a sick smile as Kiely's eyes shoot open and she recognizes where she has seen that face before.

The waitress breaks the tension by placing down the requested drinks and ask " What will you have to eat today" Kiely's eyes still fixated on the famous pirate in front of her face she was in complete and utter shock she was staring down such a dangerous person. The waitress had to repeat herself for Kiely to answer.

"Um... Sorry I'll just have the Pho with flank steak please" The waitress scribbled it down in her book and walked back to the kitchen to place the order. Kiely looked back at the smiling pirate and asked in a whisper " Are you the Apache Huntress Melissa Hawa" She nodded. Kiely grabbed her glass of Rum and took a large gulp of rum... "That's unreal you are part of a legendary crew... but I am still no pirate."

"Sure that is what they all say" The other cloaked figure said " You fit the stereotypes you are tanned from the sea you are drinking rum and most importantly you are armed" He removed his hood revealing his identity. He had a buzzed brown head and unique pale green eyes they were almost translucent by all accounts. He had a scar right above his lip it was clear who this man was "As you already know I am the Fourth General of the Red Eye's Richard Carr but please call me Carr. What is your name Lass."

" Kiely Rumi" She said without thinking her main questions now lied with finding out information about her family as she done so many times before. " Have you seen a couple of Marines man and woman who are travailing the seas on a Canoe or better yet have you seen a group of slavers called the North Blue Trade Industry please it is of vital importance."

Melissa spoke up " It appears you are on a quest eh.. well we might be able to help you there we have fought more than a few battles against marines but I cannot recall any couple in Canoes" She pause and pondered for a moment " but I have heard of a group called the North Blue Trade Industry the best place to search for them would be amongst those snot nosed bastards that call themselves the Celestial Dragons they will get theirs I will kill every single one of them." Melissa paused and slammed her fist on the bar.

Carr put her hand on Melissa shoulder and smiled " You have to forgive her she had a really bad run in with them.. to give you a place to start searching for them I would say Sabaody Archipelago. That's about halfway through the Grand line but you are not a pirate correct."

Kiely nodded " That is correct I am searching for my brother that was snatched away by that group of slavers a few years ago and I was to helpless to do anything about it then so I got stronger and now I will rescue him and send my idiot parents home I have no interest in getting involved in wars between Marines and Pirates I have only one target in mind." She finished off her rum as the waitress sat the streaming bowl of rice noodle soup beside her with a plate of sides ranging from beansprouts to red chili paste.

She went to dig in when Melissa looked back and noticed about twelve Marines walk into the restaurant she turned to Kiely and said "let me help you on your journey". She paused and looked towards Carr they both nodded and pulled their hoods up over their heads and simultaneously screamed "Pirate..Pirate someone help us its a pirate" They both were pointing at Kiely who had stupefied expression on her face and was mouthing some unladylike words.

She turned herself around and saw a fancy dressed marine approaching from the descriptions her parents showed her this man was most likely a Lieutenant. She screamed at them " I am no pirate the idiots have not clue what they are talking about..." She saw the Marines staring at the empty glass of rum and she mentally cursed at the stereotypes " I know what it looks like but I am no pirate. In fact my parents are both Marines"

" Surrender or die pirate scum.. your life has no meaning," Kiely thought the Lieutenant's words were rather harsh. She saw no way to talk her ways out of this situation damn those pirates to think they actually gave her good information only to put her in this situation damn them she cursed as she threw her hot bowl of soup at the Lieutenant causing it to splash in his eyes giving her the chance to escape, " Damn scum after her gut her like a fish."

As the Marines hurried after Kiely the two actual pirates turned towards each other giving each other a high five then left a large tip for the waitress and hurried after the group Carr said "This will surely help her on her journey" Melissa nodded her head in agreement as they casually walked down the streets in the direction that Kiely fled.

"Dammit" She cursed as she hopped over a fruit stand knocking watermelons all over the street. She screamed as she was passing the vendor " I am sorry sir" The vendor found the fact she apologized to be very refreshing until the group of marines ran by squashing several watermelons killing his profit for the day. She turned the corner down the alleyway only to be headed off by Marine reinforcements waiting to capture her. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to charge strait at them. She did and they fired their guns as she approached a bullet zoomed by grazing her check. Shaking off the burning pain she vaulted over one of their shoulders landed cleanly and took off towards the dock.

"Where could she have gone Melissa" Carr asked they noticed a batch of at least twelve more Marines ran fast as they could towards the dock the pirates assumed that is where she ran off too. " I take it she is that way" Melissa slapped Carr in the back of the head for his stupidity and took off after the Marines hoping the girl could handle herself.

Kiely saw the dock in sight and with a host of Marines in pursuit behind her there was not a second wasted she smiled as she saw the comfort of her small ship she was soon to be home free. " Thank God" She proclaimed as she passed out of the city streets into the open dockyard. She assumed she was home free till an extremely pissed off Lieutenant landed in front of her destroying part of the dock a few feet away from Kiely.

" My name is Lieutenant Broadfist and you are hereby under arrest by the Marines do not resist or I will be force to pound you into dust" He finished by holding up his fist revealing brass knuckles. He lowered his ball cap and had a sinister smirk on his face just darning Kiely to make a move. Kiely stood tall now surrounded by at least thirty Marines. The air was so tense she could not breath was she really going to have to fight.

She rushed at the Marine Lieutenant and attempted to slide under his legs and was immediately kicked in her gut sending her tumbling over to the other side of the dock coughing it pain. She stood shakily to her feet and wiped the spit from the side of her mouth she said " I cannot give up yet sorry... nor have a prepare a good funeral song so I can't die yet." Kiely said to Broadfist who eyes went wide at this girl's foolishness. He raised his hands for his group of Marines to go capture her when two cloaked figures appeared in front of the Marines. They removed their cloaks and the Marines stood paralyzed by fear.

" This fight is between those two you will not interfere correct..." Carr said revealing a pair of twin hook swords. " If you do I would be force kill you since Marines are my enemy after all" He gave a confident smirk and stood up to his full height. Melissa remained silent but she had drawn a bow and arrow that had apparently made her a legend as the many Marines' faces turned a ghostly pale. It appears that Kiely's only opponent was this in front of her.

Kiely carefully slid her blade out of its sheath and smiled at the orange stone that was mounted on the hand guard. That stone was found on the her home island and was commonly refereed to as the Norooz Star. She held the blade in her hand and remembered the day which she received the sword from her grandpa. Sighing she hoped she would never have to fight oh well that was wishful thinking now.

She slammed the cutlass into the dock and knelt down with her hands put together as if praying. The Marine Lieutenant eyes widen he knew this style very well in fact his old captain used this style. A moment later she stood up sliding her left hand along the blade slicing it slightly her blade became stained with blood. " Are you ready" She said to the Marine he nodded as his focus intensified he had to concentrate here or he would easily die from this sword style.

He rushed Kiely who at the last second threw up her gauntlet to defend herself from the punch seeing it was going to help much as it felt like her forearm was snapped in pieces from just the first punch she backed flipped away creating a good distance between her and that Marine Lieutenant who was in the process of going berserk. She readied her blade at her side waiting for the man to make his move. He shot at her with increasing speed he was unreal for how big he was. He closed in and she flipped over him landing gracefully and was able to land a nice slash on his shoulder

Kiely had short lived victory as Broadfist tried to back hand her only for her to try and back flip away. Unfortunately as her momentum went backward the Lieutenant caught her by her leg and slung her around slamming her into the dock. The blow was enough to knock the breath from and possibly break a few bones, but what made it worse is it was follwed up by a punch from his giant fist. The impact was met with the sickening sound of ribs cracking.

The resulting blow caused Kiely to cough up blood and she seemingly laid helplessly on the dock as he approached her. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up to eye level. That is when her eyes opened wide and she mumbled " Sorry for this... Sacred Blade Style" She held her blade up in between the two and moved her left hand in front of the blade micro silver slashes from the blade was being concentrated in her hand a trait unique to those who could use this technique. The only sign that something was happening was the tiny cuts forming on her hand. When she was finished she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow " Absolve". A huge silver light followed that blinded everyone from what was happening. The Aftermath of the attack ended with Kiely standing supported by her sword and Lieutenant Broadfist lying on his back with a huge cross shape cuts on his chest. Seeing she had won Kiely fell to her knees clinching the wounds from the punch

Melissa rushed over to her and said " I think you killed him" Kiely shook her head as she regained her breath she hoped she did not kill a man. Melissa helped her to her feet and said " I think we should get you bandaged up..." Melissa was the only one of the two girls to laugh from that. The began the short trek to Kiely ship to get her fixed up with Carr closely in tow

As Carr stepped on to the ship he turned to the petrified Marine force and smiled " You will remember this as the day that The Sacred Blade Kiely Rumi herself took down your proud Marine Lieutenant." He gave a slight wave to the Marines and mumbled to himself " Mission accomplished" he stepped on the boat and looked at Kiely and said " You are pirate know congratulation"

"Go fall down a well" She said as she grimaced in pain as Melissa wrapped up the injured ribs " What the Hell were you thinking I don't want to be hunted..." She looked at the two who just turned to her and smiled.

" We really did you a favor you need to go to the Grand Line the most dangerous seas in the world even more so it is home to some truly evil people how do you expect to survive without fighting," Melissa spoke words the Kiely decided after a moment of deliberation it held some truth. " That and you may need some friends to help you defeat said enemies being a pirate provides the means to recruit said friends so all in all I think we did you a favor."

"Maybe" Kiely said contemplating for a moment she asked. So what do I do now I run of course because I am a criminal but beside that" She was trying to make light of the situation despite the fact she was extremely worried she met Marine Admiral Aokiji before his power is monstrous she new she could never take him on.

" Well it had been awhile since I was an up start rookie" Melissa said " It was ten years ago yeah I was eight when I started my crew we did our fair share too, but it was not until I joined the Red Eyes did I truly gain power... I would say you find you a good first mate and go from there... That sounds about right... right Carr..."

" Yea sounds about right oh and come up with a Jolly Roger it will define your will to be a pirate it is crucial." Kiely was having a hard time believing this girl has been a pirate since she was eight and she was still a year or so younger than her. " Hey are you listing" She snapped out of her daze and nodded towards Carr. "That is all you need to do for now and make your way towards the Grand Line." He stood up and looked towards Melissa and said " It is best we be on our way.. Capn' will be waiting if we are late."

" Yea I guess you are right he is a crotchety old man" She looked at Kiely and asked " Will you be okay" She nodded " Well before go how does that last technique of your work."

Kiely smiled sheepishly to the untrained eye this technique was pretty amazing " It is simple really I concentrate slashes from my blade in my hand unleash a more powerful slash that is just the precursor to unleashing the best attacks of the Sacred Blade style" She looked at her blade " The concentrated blast from that manifest itself as a cross hence the name Sacred Blade style" She looked up at the blue sky and smiled " to clear it up more when you swing your sword with enough speed it creates an air slash I am just concentrating them in my hand and unleashing them as a weapon those who are proficient at this style would just leave the blade in the ground at the beginning of the fight"

" That is so awesome" Melissa said. Carr had to admit he was a master of his sword style but he never heard of such a unique way to fight with a sword he saw her left hand and became obvious that this attack had its clear disadvantages. " You are all bandaged up..." Melissa stood up and smiled " I think we will be own our way now.. We will meet again sooner than later" She finished and walked towards the edge of the boat

" Don't die now... I would advise getting stronger as well... later" Carr said trying to sound all cool. They disembarked from the newly deemed pirate ship and made there way back into the city. Kiely walks up to the helm and prepares to pull her ship out of port and back into open seas. As she walks up to the helm she notices a crate of food and a barrel of rum on top of the crate was a steaming hot bowl of Pho sitting beside the bowl was a note the note read.

Dear Kiely,

"Sorry for causing you to miss out on the meal of a life time so we thought we would make it up to you with giving you the same meal plus extra. This is a gift from us sense we put you in this situation but think of it as a welcome to the pirate club present...

Sincerely

The Apache Huntress Melissa Hawa

3rd General of the Red Eye Pirates

Richard Twin Hooks Carr

4th General of the Red Eye Pirates

PS...We will see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece

Thank you all for your feedback, reviews, and characters... I enjoyed having some conversations with some of you it helps develop the story ideas. Over the past few days I have been swamped preparing to present a five page paper so I have not been devoting any time to responding to the reviews and abundance of PM's but I will get to them maybe tonight but defiantly tomorrow. What time I did have I put into this chapter which I had a lot of fun writing so enjoy.

Chapter 3: An Interlude to Nightmare

" That is to generic and ugly" Kiely thought aloud as she crumbled up a piece of paper tossing it off to the side she has been trying for nearly two days now to draw a good Jolly Roger, but she had failed miserably at every attempt because she had little to no creative skill. She was getting frustrated at what should be such a simple task sighing she stood up. She walked on the deck of her small vessel smiling at the beautiful sight she saw the sun was just rising above the pristine waters this was the time when according to her Grandpa all wars on this earth silenced and a brief and universal peace set in to admire the truly beautiful and remarkable sight. She grabbed an apple thankfully those pirates somehow left her provisions because she would have starved to death by now. She walked up to the bow of the ship and looked at this natural occurrence that inspired so many beautiful hymns. One in specific came to mind one that her brother would sing to her after she awoke from her ever frequent nightmares. It was actually a dark song for one to chase nightmares away but he was always the darker of the two and the more creative; she giggled at the fact she could not draw a simple skull and crossbones yet her brother could paint murals fit for kings. Taking in a deep breath of the cool dew soaked morning air she began to softly sing.

To the East hope will rise

In the dead of night

and save all those who fight

Inspire all no matter their size

Sister rest easy for the sun will rise

and your nightmares will die

So sister do not dare cry

for your demons will meet their demise

In the face of evil the sun will rise

and call you to battle

It will call you to lead hopeless cattle

and quell their hopeless cries

She stopped singing when she heard a paddle hitting the water beside her. She looked over to the side and noticed she was coming up on a man sailing on a strange object as her boat approached the weird object she noticed the man was sailing what appeared to be an ancient sarcophagus ornate incrusted in jewels and trimmed with gold. She called out to the man who just ignored her. This pissed her off she screamed as loud as she could " Hey idiot why the hell are you riding that"

The man turned his head back and peered his brown eyes over his black sunglasses noticing the fast approaching ship and said " Girl you should mind your own way and I'll mind mine for if our paths ever intertwine death will not be far behind" She had a hard time getting a good look at the man in direct sunlight because of his overly shiny white suit he was wearing. Luckily for her a cloud fell on the horizon revealing this man had dark blue hair tied in a pony tail that fell to the middle of his back. He had a clean shaven face with sweat rolling down it. The fact that he brushed Kiely off to the side infuriated her.

"Hey...I asked you a question not for you to tell me I am going to die... besides you know that damn thing does not float very well." She looked away from his blinding suit as the rising sun broke itself from behind the clouds. " You know... as fate would have it appears we are headed in the same direction and since I have no real detestation currently you can hitch a ride... I will drop you off at your destination. You know"

He looked to the side as the ship had already caught up to him " I told you little one death tends to haunt my life I am cursed" He gripped his leg as if in some kind of pain looking up at her and saw the hilt of her sword held an orange stone immediately thiscaught his eye. " Could it be" he mumbled to himself his whole facial expression changed from one that held to no emotion to one of excitement " Sure I will come aboard why not I am just a burden to all who pass me on the high seas." he threw his sarcophagus on board and in one fluid motion hopping on to the boat. "May I see your sword please"

"What happened to your mysterious personality" She pulled it out and held in front of her. He reached out for it only to have it snatched away. " You can see it.. but I think I will hold on to it now just to be safe" He nodded and removed a magnify glass from his pocket getting as close as he could to the orange jewel. " What exactly are you looking at... it is not that impressive it is a Norooz star"

"Simply amazing... that is no simple stone girl" He pulled a tiny sketch book out from his pocket and drew a rough outline of the gem.. He was sketching every detail of the stone on his pad making notes he went at nearly the speed of light his eye held so much intensity as he carefully took each edge stone creating an accurate image. "Amazing to think I would find one of these in the North Blue... it is so cool."

"What the hell are you going on about...it is a stone found on my island" She paused and looked at it her stone closely " I mean sure it is pretty and rare but is it really that impressive... I have never seen one on my island." He looked up from the stone at her face and scowled

" Idiot... do you really think that this is a mere stone not at all this is not found on any islands this is a creation of the people who lives on the "so called" mythical island of Skypiea. This is an amazing tool it basically enhances a swordsmen all you have to do is put blood on its surface and it activates allowing the user to create slashes without removing their sword. It's real name is the Saturn stone because of it color" He runs his hand through his dark blue hair. " Here this should prove it." He bit his finger and poked the stone when he did it started vibrating sending radiating slashes across the deck of the ship.

"What the hell" Kiely said as she spun on her heel knocking the suited man across the deck. "Have you lost your mind... I let you on the boat and you do something like that... I know how this thing works." He picked himself up and did not notice his suit was caught up on a nail as he stood up his suit ripped revealing bandages seemingly wrapped all over his body " I am sorry are you hurt... I shouldn't of hit you so hard" Kiely said running over to check on the possibly injured man.

"No... No... I just wear bandages to imitate being a mummy don't ask questions" He paused and pushed his glasses up back to there appropriate place trying to maintain his cool demeanor despite being smacked across the boat. "Now to validate my hypothesis will you please use an attack... I would much like to see it in action"

"Fine" She said with an annoyed tone. She turned towards the ocean and slowly raised the blade out of the hilt just enough to slice her left hand rubbing the blood over the stone it began to glow she lowered the blade back into the hilt and said " Sacred Blade Style: Unseen Draw." She moved her right hand lighting fast causing a slash to shoot across the water rippling it as it goes with her blade never leaving its sheath. " See Mr. Mummy I know how to use my damn tools."

His faced scrunched up " Don't call me that... My name's Zane Marroon... Zane will do. So your grandpa gave you that huh? It is quite the artifact you should hold on to it... So why are you on the seas all alone." Zane saw a crumbled up piece of paper beside them bent down and picked it up. Kiely looked around and her eyes went wide and a slight embarrassment flashed over her face.

"No don't look at that..." She said but it was too late the blue harried man unwadded the paper and started to snicker. On the paper was a crudely drawn skull with what appeared to be a banana behind it. " Shut up it is a work in progress" She sighed of course she couldn't draw but it did not give him the right to laugh.

" So you are a pirate... " Zane asked as he crumbled up the paper and tossed it into a bin sighing he made a suggesting " You really suck a drawing I can draw your Jolly Roger for you... it is the least I can do since you are giving me a lift... after all a pirate ought to have a good Jolly Roger." Her face became even more red from her embarrassment of not being able to draw.

"I guess that would be okay" She said as she walked in her cabin and came out with a black flag that she found in her crate of food and some paint " I will describe it to you and you will draw it right." He nodded and ready a pencil to outline his drawing. " Well of course I want a skull but behind it... I want my cutlas with my orange stone and all. I guess my boonie also that will work can you get that done."

Zane nodded and sketched the outline quickly filling it up with the necessary paint colors. The whole process took no more than 15 minutes and both parties was pleased with the results. " Ya know it takes a steady hand to study medicine and a even steadier hand to deal with artifacts. So it only makes sense that I have superb drawing techniques."

" Oh what did you say Mr. Mummy..." Kiely was completely oblivious to his statement her face was visually pleased at the results of her flag. His jaw dropped at how quick she could just brush someone off " So Mr. Mummy where are we headed..."

"The name's Zane and we are going to an island named Karagoz... my business is my own." Kiely sighed man this guy was strange. He was an open book two seconds ago and now he is acting like a stranger in the dark. She walked into her cabin and came back out with an apple. Zane eyed over the fruit and his mouth visibly started watering. " Is that an Apple" He asked and she nodded " May I have one... oh please"

She reached in the cabin and tossed one to him. Kiely laughed hearing him mumbled something about an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Sighing she said " You know Mister Mummy you are pretty smart but you act so dense why is that"

" My business is my own and the name is Zane" He managed to choke out through each bite of the apple. It was strange something he savored every bite as if it was a gourmet meal. Kiely found it funny that something as simple as an apple would act as a five star meal. She walked up to the front of the boat and noticed an island off into the sight.

"Hey Mr. Mummy is that the island" He nodded. It was odd as they approached the island there was no ships in the harbor and the stores were all boarded up and looked to be in a state of ruin. " Should we dock here" She looked at Zane who had a swift look of determination on his face as this was his dream coming to fruition.

"Hell yes this is what I have been waiting for" He ran and grabbed his Sarcophagus and ran up to the railing looking back at Kiely he said " Thanks for the ride... but we must part ways" He peered over his glasses to see an annoyed Kiely looking back at him

"I am coming with you fool... clearly you are not capable of doing anything major I mean you tried to sail across the ocean on a damn coffin. So let's go now" She disembarked before Zane could. Making sure that Zane knew this was not up for discussion. "Hurry up Mr. Mummy" she screamed as she walked up the dock towards the ominous town.

As the duo walked through the streets the only signs of life was the occasional stray animal scurrying around for a scrap of food that they would scarf down before competition arrived. The desolate streets opened up into a town square full of buildings ruined from neglect. Kiely reached down placing her hand on her blade as an uneasy feeling settled over her she took a deep breath and let out a slight scream when she noticed through the broken windows that was left in shambles was eye balls that had no visible host staring at her. Zane seemed to notice it too but played it off as nothing to worry about.

As they progressed through the town square an ominous fog rolled and the sun began to concede to darkness even though it rose mere hours ago. Each footstep on the cobble seemed to be like a beat on a drum that echoed through the fog laden streets. A cold chill came from all around them as screams began to echo throughout the town.

Kiely squealed and demanded " get against my back it seems we are surrounded." Zane nodded not wanting to progress into the fog with possible hostiles around him. There they sat back to back as the darkness set in and the screams progressively became louder and louder until they seemed right in front of their face. Kiely tried to remained calm desperately trying to keep her breathing steadied.

Zane was struggling as well he gripped his leg trying to remain calm; however, visions of death were filling his mind. He lifted his sun glasses up trying to peer through the fog he saw some ghastly figure through the fog but could not build up the courage to turn away till he saw a face that he knew well painful memories shot back to him and he grabbed his Sarcophagus and darted after the image.

"Where the hell are you going" a panicked Kiely screamed as she chased after him. As she progressed through the fog she heard screams, children laughing, and the sounds of mothers weeping she knew that sound oh so well. She continued to run screaming " Zane...Mr. Mummy where the hell did you go." She stopped in an opening in the fog breathing heavily she cursed she had no clue where she was in this strange territory. She almost lost it as a little girl walked through the fog. Her silver hair was glistening from the moisture of the fog as it reflected off the light of the moon.

"Excuse me miss but we should not be out at night the monsters will eat us" Monster that word stuck out in Kiely's head what kind of monster was going to eat them. " Hurry come with me we will go to a safe place" The little girl held out her hand and Kiely nodded following her into the fog hoping to find a way out of this god forsaken mist.

She was racing closely behind the girl as the screams and howls seemed to chase them. She leaned forward and saw the girl was panting she was running out of breath tears of fear fell down her face. "Come on" Kiely said as she bent down and scooped the girl up giving her a gentle smile as they ran off further into the fog.

After about five more minutes of running in this mysterious island she realized that they were approaching a large cathedral clearly Gothic because of the stonework on the steps. She ran up the steps holding the girl tight she ran up the steps making extra care not to miss any steps with the girl in her arms. There was a man at the top of the steps beckoning for them. They made it to the door and a group of villagers slammed it shut. " Damn that doctor... my dear Sheena you are safe."

"Hai papa... don't blame Mr. Doctor every man has some good in him he can't be all bad I am sure in the end he will save us." Sheena spoke with such determination and hope in her eyes. It seemed to bring hope to all of the villagers as well not much mind you ,but every bit helped Sheena looked about nine years old and it appears she was the light that kept this village going. " This girl here saved me she is a real hero" Sheena said pointing to Kiely still catching her breath.

The father ran hope and shook her hand ferociously thanking Kiely with all the ability he had. " My name is Sully and I am the leader of this village... for the most part." He said rubbing the back of his neck earning glares from the other village elders. " On behalf of the village we are in your debt thank you for saving my dear daughter Sheena. What is your name hero,"

"Oh I wouldn't call me a hero... Sheena saved me" She walked over to Sheena and ruffled her hair earning a huge smile from the girl. "What did this doctor do. Did he create these monsters your daughter was talking about" The man walked over to a window in the front of the church peering out of it he began to speak.

" The man goes by the name Zarincoph he is completely demented releasing monsters on the island, torturing and killing us, and infecting many of us with an incurable disease. Really dark stuff he is the definition of the devil despite what my dear Sheena says there is no good in some men" He paused " Everyday is a fight for our lives"

"Mr. Mummy was here maybe to see that doctor...is he evil too" She looked back at the starving, tired, and hopeless villagers and said " I am no excellent fighter but I have decided to stake my life on this village I am going to kick that doctor's ass no mistake."

- North side of the Island-

Zane approached a large mansion thanking god that terrible image of his past disappeared but at the same time longing for one more look at the young girl face that he knew so well. This did however fortify his dream to become the best doctor he could. He walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door of the Mansion before it slowly to creak open and a odd figure to appear in the door way " Are you Dr. Zarincoph " The figured nodded " I am here to train under you and become a great doctor" Zane declared and the man reached his hand out of the door beckoning for Zane to come in. He picked up his Sarcophagus and followed the man into the mansion. Zane was now in the den of the tyrant of the island.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece

This is a really quick update I wouldn't expect that too often blame my damn math class; however' I would expect a chapter every five days or so except final weeks where my ass will be studying. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. I must warn you there is some disgusting descriptions as well as a sad scene so be forewarn also there is not as much humor as there has been in my story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4 A Nightmare Incarnate

Zane walked through this dark manor following closely behind the doctor who seemed to glide across the ground seemingly never lifting his legs to take a step. The doctor appeared to struggling to breath; his breathing got harder as they went further into the mansion constantly hacking as they went. Zane clutched his leg the image of the brown haired girl still burned in his mind " I am sorry Rena" He mumbled. The doctor in between hacks heard Zane mumble those words he turned around.

"Is there something wrong my future apprentice... One who studies medicine should not be troubled by death... In fact one should embrace and I would say become the embodiment of death." He let out a loud cackle that led to a disgusting hacking. This was the first good look Zane got at the doctor and it sent shivers down his spine. The cold chill he got came with good reason. The doctor's skin looked like pure leather dried out from being left on the tanning rack for to long. He had what looked like blisters all over his body several were oozing something that looked like yellow mucus. When he smiled his saliva stuck to his yellow stained teeth. He ran his hand through his wiry gray hair and demanded " Come with me now... I have much to show you"

-In the church-

"What is your relationship with the doctor clearly all the villagers know him" Kiely asked Sully in hushed tone away from the other villagers. He looked back at his daughter who was tying an orange button around a small piece of string making a bracelet.

" It is simple really... He arrived on the island nearly three years ago and saved my little Sheena's life" He paused and wiped a tear from his eye. Clearly remembering this day brought him much pain. " My little Sheena was suffering from a rare type of flu and we could not get her fever to go down... It was certain she was going to die then came the doctor on a small raft with the knowledge to save her. At first the treatment went by slowly not yielding any promising results, but the doctor always kept his spirits up saying this girl would recover he was certain. From the doctors optimism Sheena seemed to hold on and began to show signs of improvement. As the treatments became more and more sever her hopes never dropped and neither did the doctors despite the pain she was in the smile never left her face. The two became best friends and as she healed the doctor became more and more optimistic going around saying that Sheena is the most resilient child in the world it was truly amazing."

" So that is why Sheena is so attached to the doctor" Kiely had a confused look on her face " Then when did this doctor get so evil was it all an act." This was a question that had plagued her throughout this story why would the doctor stake his life to save this girl just to become a tyrant.

" I think he was genuinely a nice man who sought to heal her, in fact it was not until a year and a half ago when the doctor started acting all strange after an event referred to as the big bang... Strange name I know I gave it that name" He chuckled at his own arrogance than continued " On that day the doctor was caught in an explosion and everything about him changed he became bitter and and his body was burnt to a crisp and he started to torture us there was no more good left in this man it was a dark day that led to even a darker time." He finished his dramatic flare in a solemn tone.

"Hmm wonder what made him evil after he blew himself to pieces" Kiely walked away from the father and knelt down beside Sheena giving her a gentle smile " I'll find out why he is evil I promise but you have to promise me something... to be strong and never ever stop believing in human kindness for it has the power to bring change amongst the world..." She ruffled her hair as Sheena just finished tying the bracelet around the button.

" I promise" Sheena stuck her pinky out to seal the deal Kiely gladly accepted the gesture with open arms. What happened next left Kiely stunned as Sheena grabbed Kiely's wrist and slid the simple string and button bracelet over Kiely's wrist and gave a huge smile one her face " I trust this too you. Your a kind person Kiely so you can change the world right"

Kiely placed her bonnie back on her head with a single tear flowing down her face. The emotion she felt was a mix between pride and sadness. The injustice in this world the nicest human being she have ever met was in the form of a nine year old girl and yet she has been dealt such a bad hand. Then there was the admiration for Sheena. She had throughout all the pain she experienced could still say such things. One may call this Innocence but Sheena has seen the devil has she transcended self want Kiely was a at a loss for words for a moment.

"I can't promise I will change the world, but I will change yours" Kiely said as she turned and walked up to the door to be met by Sully holding a mask and a compass. She took both and asked " What am I supposed to do with this mask."

" The Fog has an hallucinogen in it that cause people to see and hear their darkest part of their memories. It is pretty devastating to someone with a sad past... so just to be safe and as far as the compass is concerned just head due north and you will find the mansion" She slid the mask over her face and nodded. Everything was clear to her now that is why she heard her mother sobbing she could only imagine what Zane saw that made him run off like that.

" Kiely I believe in you so come back as our hero" Sheena screamed and threw up a salute. Kiely turned around to the sight of not just Sheena but to the sight of nearly Four hundred villagers from all over the church saluting her in various manners. Kiely lowered her head and turned back around and threw her fist in the air with the button bracelet dangling around her wrist. She opened the door and walked out of the church into the streets.

"What makes you so sure She can save us." Sully said to the little silver haired girl in standing beside him watching Kiely walk confidently down the streets. Sheena smiled and hopped down from the window seal.

" Because unlike everyone on else who have tried to save us she can see the good and as she said those who can see human kindness have the power to change the world." She walked down to her little piles of buttons and string and said " The doctor can be saved as well I am sure of it he is a nice man"

" I hope your right Sheena" Sully stood staring towards the mansion would lie through the fog this is where their fate would be decided. He looked back at the care free child and changed his sentiment. " Sheena is where my fate lies"

-The Interior of the Mansion-

Zane was visibly shaken at some of the experiments that the doctor was working on. There were vials and jars containing various organs label from human to shark. The doctor's main experiments as Zane took it was in genetics mainly trying to create organic life from scratch. He assumed that he succeed because of the screams that he heard earlier on the island. He silently hoped that Kiely was okay. Though he knew he had to achieve his goal and this man was a brilliant doctor. Although how much could he take of the bizarre and dark practices of Zarincoph.

" You have reservations my dear apprentice" Zarincoph said to Zane. It was clear that Zane was in shock at some of the sights and blood and guts stained the walls and horrific smells fill the air. " It is okay remember us doctors must embrace death"

That phrase 'embrace death' the doctor kept trying to embed into Zane's mind really freaked him out. If it wasn't for the promise he made to live to achieve Rena's dream he would have left this freaky place long ago. Before he had a chance to react the doctor tossed him a still beating pig heart. " This heart is the symbol of life and also it is the symbol of death... Let me put it this way If even one miniscule thing goes wrong with that beating heart you hold in your hand it will stop and the being will die... As a doctor must learn what kills the heart so we can learn to save it."

"That is true but this is brutal sir I don't know is this is the right way" Zane said placing the heart on the table. This seemed to disturbed him much more than the doctor anticipated it seemed he would have to play a trump card before Zane lost his will.

"My fog sees the inner most emotions of a persons heart you see... and my fog revealed a small girl with brown hair that you knew from your past...I assume that girl was of great importance to you probably someone you have lost in your past" Zane eyes shot wide at this statement " If I was a betting man I assume you to liked each other hell I would say you probably made a promise to that sweet girl to become a great doctor are you ready to let her down."

This hit home and the doctor new it as he slurred his words out of his crooked mouth with his smirk he turned around and went to a weird set of controls. Zane stood shocked how could the doctor possible know about Rena "How do you know that much about my past the only thing the fog personified was Rena and nothing more... especially not her death"

"The heart reveals all... our greatest fears and hopes by studying the condition of the heart we are able to understand why humans are kind and why they are evil." The doctor held up what was clearly a human heart still beating. Zane put his hand to his heart and couldn't feel a beat. " That is right this is your heart and with it I hold your life and everything good and bad in it in my hands... Don't worry you are not going to die yet." Zarincoph finished his statement with a sickening grin hacking up a black liquid.

The shock was completely visible "H..H...How... When... You are a monster" The doctor let out a loud cackle. " This is unreal" He clutched his chest even with the absence of his heart he was panicking. This defied every rules he has ever been taught how his he still alive " This is unreal."

" Surely you have heard of of the Devil Fruits" The Doctor said to Zane who gave a single nod " Good good good... I have eaten a rare type of devil fruit called the Saikin Saikin no mi this gives me exclusive control over bacteria and that is how I have your heart I sent three types of bacteria over to you the first being one to numb your pain. The other was to eat eat your flesh away and regenerate it. The third is one of my own creation and I am particularly proud of this one it literally will carry the blood cells throughout the body keeping you alive. So in essence you are a Zombie... Oh Moria next time we meet I will kill you."

The Doctor walked over to Zane and a small hole opened up right below his left lung and the doctor slammed the heart back into his chest with bacteria reattaching the heart and sealing the open wound. Before to much blood was loss. " That wasn't so bad would you like a sucker... Perhaps cherry" The doctor held out a red sucker only to get no response from the visibly shaken and pale Zane.

"I think I should be going now" Zane said picking up his Sarcophagus walking in the direction that they came in on. As he walked he could feel the presence of the doctor lurking behind him. The dread that radiated from the doctor sent chills from his spine. "I can find my own way out you know."

" You are not going any where you are my apprentice and thus my test subject I cannot simply allow that opportunity to escape my grasp." As the doctor spoke his voice filled with venom and Zane felt his joints stiffen and his muscles tighten. He was having trouble even managing to move till he could not at all and fell on his face completely paralyzed. " See now you cannot escape here you will stay here whether you like it are not."

Fear fell onto the face of Zane as the doctor grabbed him by his leg and he was drug back towards the back of the mansion where the doctor performed all of his experiments. " You will see the way of death through the heart one way are another" The doctor let out a loud Cackle that rung through the empty halls of the dusty mansion.

- The Town Square of the Island just North of the Cathedral-

"What the hell is this thing... Sacred Blade Style: Unseen Draw" Kiely slashed through of an oddly human like creature. Its skin was encrusted in a yellow film of slime and when she slashed them a yellow bile spewed from their body. These monsters had nor organs and seemingly no means of living yet they were alive. Kiely had already brought down three of this things and have managed to avoid all of the yellow liquid thus far. The stench was foul and reeked of death so she knew better than to touch that stuff and would not dare remove her mask.

Another one popped out beside her from the thick fog she barley had a chance to avoid the monster flipping away from it she quickly drew her sword beheading it " This is just to much... there is no telling how many of them there are... I would be better off just running." She pulled the compass out of her pocket and found the direction North and started running down the path determined not to stop until she made it to the mansion.

-The Mansion near in the Rear Operation Lab-

"Just sit tight and we will begin the operation" The doctor said in a half sarcastic tone as he picked up a scalpel and prepare to slice open the chest cavity. Zane lost consciousness a few moments ago and was deep in internal conflict with himself "Having a nightmare aren't we well. I will let you have that dream in peace." He said in a sadistic tone laying down his scalpel.

-Zane's Nightmares-

Zane was rushing through a ruined temple with a huge smile on his face beside him was a little brown haired girl around the age of 15. She has yet to show much signs of becoming a woman she wore a yellow sweater with an off white skirt. She was prim and proper she even ran stiffly with her shoulder strait. These two were best friends and were doing one of there favorite hobbies exploring unknown tombs. Well it was Zane's favorite hobby anyways. See Zane was fascinated with becoming an Archaeologist. Rena however; had a different goal that required much more sacrifice she wanted to become a great doctor capable of saving lives.

As they descended down into the mossy covered catacombs the two teenagers were smiling despite the dank musty smell that came from the tombs. Zane was fascinated by the art on the walls and was taking notes that entailed what he was seeing being sure to sketch any symbols he may of saw because it may be a language that he could decipher at a later date. The two came into what appeared to be a large burial chamber but was probably was just a fake to detour grave robbers. Of course the tomb was untouched by human hands and treasure littered the room. " This is so cool" Rena said as she looked around and saw all of the sparkling items glittered as if excited to be seen for the first time in a thousand years. Rena ran over to a crown and picked it up placing it on her head smiling she asked Zane " How do I look."

"Awesome that crown looks like it was by a prestigious King or something" Zane said with a sly smile " And since I am a guy" He leaned in and snatched the crown off of Rena head and with a smile he proclaimed " There now the crown is rightfully where it belongs." Zane gave a shocked expression as Rena started to chase him he ran and jumped over a stone tablet creating separation in between the two. He stuck his tongue out exclaiming " You could never catch me what makes you think you can catch me now."

"Cause' I can" A slightly flustered Rena let her proper speech slip as she went chasing after the boy at top speed. Seizing her chance to catch him when he stumbled over a lose rock " I got ya" She smiled as she tackled him and placed the crown back on her head. Taking her chance to relish in her victory "I got you good"

"Yeah...yeah" Zane said tossing the girl off of him. Rena stood up and notice Zane staring at a bright object buried under a some rubble. "What do you think that is..." Rena shrugged her shoulders having no real idea of what that could be hidden in the rubble.

They walked over to the rubble and this object was completely beautiful its luster was greater than any other object in the temple. " Let's go" Zane said as he darted over to the fallen rubble with Rena closely behind. He reached down to grab the object when he removed it he heard a rumble he looked up and saw rubble about to fall on his head. Rena without hesitation jumped in front of Zane and shoved him out of the way of the falling rocks. She looked up and happily accepted her fate.

After the rocks cleared Zane noticed his leg was trapped and the pain was great but he ignored that what he saw had tears flowing from his eyes. Rena was crushed under a under a boulder her mouth stained with blood and she was struggling for breath. "Why... I should be dying." was the only words Zane could find.

She chuckled and hacked up blood " Silly I aspired to become a doctor it is my job to save a life whenever I can..." She stopped to cough " It is the creed of the doctor to save people from death... I have no regrets." She reached out with last of her strength and grabbed Zane's hand as her vision slowly faded to black. Zane lost conscious shortly after with his hand in Rena's

Zane awoke from his nightmare and shot up off the operating table without hesitation he sliced his arm letting the blood flow freely from his body releasing the bacteria. " You are no doctor a doctor should not be obsessed with death but rather to save people from death that is the my creed that is my burden." He stood up and faced the doctor resisting the bacteria that was running through his blood. He grabbed his Sarcophagus and said

" Thanks to your fog you know some of my past... however, do you know the object I found that day." Zane said as he ripped off his white suit revealing his mummy attire and cracked open the Sarcophagus and removed a pair of golden Tonfas with smiley faces on the end of the weapons. " These weapons carry my will you madman and I will not become your tool to experiment on. Smiley Tonfas."

Zane charged the doctor with a side to side swinging attack only for the doctors to dodge each time not waiting for the doctor to recover he continues the attack " Tonfa Tomb" He swung the Tonfas downwards connecting with the base of the skull of the doctor sending to the ground and causing yellow bile to spew from the blisters. Landing on the right arm of the Zane. He cringed in pain as the yellow mucus turned out to be highly acidic. The doctor let out a cackle.

"You fool those strike will not hurt considering I numb the pain where I am struck and instantly heal whatever damage has been done my bacteria is unbeatable..." He charge and lashed out at him with a needle Zane barley slid under the attack slamming his Tonfa into the back of Zarincoph's elbow causing the needle to fall out of the doctor hand. Spinning around he smashed the doctor square in his face. The doctor smiled and let the blood seep from his mouth. Zarincoph grabbed Zane by his throat and tossed him across the room.

Zane gathered himself when he heard a loud boom coming from the front of the mansion ignoring it he charged the doctor stopping just before he reached the doctors and planted both his fist on the ground delivering a devastating kick to the doctor's chest sending him flying back into the operating table. Never to be one on the defensive Zane chased after the doctor and nailed him with several swings from his tonfas catching the doctor in the face sending him back into the wall.

The doctor only stood up and smiled " You do know that I am completely immune to any blunt damage yet you continue to attack that way... you cannot win" The doctor shot several more shots of those yellow liquid from his blisters. This caught Zane off guard as he struggled to dodge all of the shots one catching him in his right calf searing the muscle making it harder to move.

"Do you see now I am invincible" He walked up to Zane and grabbed him by his neck head butting him and punched him in the face sending him tumbling across the room. Zane stood up wiping the blood from his face. " You die now..." the doctor as the acidic mucus flew strait towards Zane's face there was no way he could avoid the attack. He braced for the blow only for it attack to be defected by an invisible blade. He gave a smile of relief standing behind him stood Kiely with a fierce look anger in her eyes staring down the grotesque doctor Zarincoph


End file.
